


out of hugs error

by mitsukyu



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been busy for days, no time for much cuddling and Kyuhyun was beginning to suspect that hugs were as necessary to his continued survival as food and water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of hugs error

Zhou Mi was asleep by the time Kyuhyun came home, face mashed in his pillow and long limbs taking up most of the bed. Kyuhyun smiled fondly. He closed the bedroom door again so he wouldn't wake him and went to get himself a glass of water before getting ready for bed.

This was hardly the first time he'd come home to find Zhou Mi asleep. He needed his sleep as much as any of them. Kyuhyun was trying - and succeeding, succeeding, he told himself when he looked in the mirror some mornings and looked like death warmed over - to combine an idol schedule with a university schedule in addition to having a social life and a _relationship_ (and he still felt a bit giddy when he thought of the latter, something new and shiny and precious to protect) and this meant long hours. Longer hours.

Filming had run late today. He'd had to talk to his manager about some boring photoshoot afterwards, then go home via the dorms to pick up some of his things and show his face, pretend he still actually lived there.

He was held up chatting with Ryeowook and he couldn't just brush his friend off. He got dinner out of it anyway, something not ramyun or deep-fried so that worked out. 

The problem was that he couldn't exactly tell him he'd like to leave so he could kiss his boyfriend, nestle in his arms before he fell asleep, talk about nothing much at all. Because while they knew, probably knew, certainly must know, because Kyuhyun wasn't a good liar and Zhou Mi was absolutely terrible; everything somehow seemed to depend on not acknowledging it. As long as everyone pretended it didn't exist and didn't talk about it, it would go away and it didn't matter what people actually knew.

He padded back to their bedroom on bare feet, undressing quickly in the dark. He didn't bother changing into night clothes. He preferred sleeping naked and Zhou Mi didn't mind. They'd spent quite a few instructive early morning hours and half hours exploring exactly how much Zhou Mi didn't mind.

 

Kyuhyun liked it when Zhou Mi brushed his teeth and still tried to talk to him, foamy toothpaste in the corners of his mouth because Zhou Mi was awful at being quiet when they were alone. He held back enough of what he wanted to tell the world at large during the day, and in the evenings it all spilled out in a jumble of Mandarin and Korean, rapid and loud and laughing - and god, Kyuhyun loved his dumb laugh, sudden loud bursts of happiness, so much sometimes that it hurt, chest tight and heart swollen with the realization of how precious Zhou Mi was to him. He pressed close to him then, hiding his face in the crook of Zhou Mi's neck, heated skin against skin. And Zhou Mi's voice went gentle, arms around Kyuhyun and one hand brushing his hair away, pressing words against his skin like kisses.

Kyuhyun liked to watch Zhou Mi undress. Even if it had nothing to do with sex and he just hurriedly struggled out of stupidly tight pants before diving under the covers complaining about the cold. He enjoyed seeing more and more delicious pale skin revealed and he liked to pretend he was very subtle in his admiration.

Eyes wide, one foot still stuck in forgotten jeans and Zhou Mi trying not to laugh.

But Zhou Mi had told him giggling that he thought it was cute and he was flattered so Kyuhyun didn't bother to stop.

He liked eating together, watching dumb TV together and shouting at the screen and just being with Zhou Mi, because he'd never felt so comfortable with anyone else.

 

But the part he hated the most about not being there before Zhou Mi went to bed, was that now, like other nights, Zhou Mi had gotten comfortable on his own, cuddled up in his nest of pillows and blankets, instead of with his arms around Kyuhyun, pressed warm against him.

And he was tired. So very tired. He'd been busy for days, no time for much cuddling and Kyuhyun was beginning to suspect that hugs were as necessary to his continued survival as food and water.

Zhou Mi slept pretty deeply. Kyuhyun was resourceful. He could probably fix this, he thought, nudging Zhou Mi further onto his side and lifting up one sleep heavy arm, ducking underneath it and snuggling against his chest.

He sighed in contentment and somewhere above him Zhou Mi laughed, voice made hoarse from sleep.

"Kuixian, sometimes I think I live with an actual puppy."

Kyuhyun would take offense, but Zhou Mi tightened his arms around his waist and he couldn't keep the smile of his face, because he hadn't felt this comfortable in days.

Zhou Mi kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep well, Kuixian."


End file.
